1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of supported iridium-containing catalysts and to hydrocarbon conversion processes employing said iridium-containing catalysts. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of improved supported, polymetallic, iridium-containing hydrocarbon conversion catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion operations, in particular, naphtha reforming processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of iridium-containing hydrocarbon conversion catalysts has been reported in the patent literature. Webb et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,377, disclose that supported iridium/platinum metal combinations are effective hydrocarbon conversion catalysts. Sinfelt et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,625, teach that combinations of iridium with Group IB metals are effective hydroforming catalysts. Koberstein, in German Pat. No. 1,108,361, teaches that supported platinum catalysts containing minor amounts of iridium can be employed to reform heavy petroleum fractions. Brodbeck, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,174, teaches that supported platinum/iridium compositions can be employed in the isomerization of C.sub.8 alkyl aromatics. It has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,110, French Pat. No. 1,567,900 and in Netherlands Pat. No. 70,04770 that cyclohexanol and/or cyclohexanone can be dehydrogenated to phenol and that saturated hydrocarbons can be dehydrogenated to olefins by contact with a supported iridium-containing catalyst that also contains an additional alkali or alkaline earth metal component. Finally, the patentees of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,009; 3,507,780; 3,507,781; 3,554,902 and 3,578,583 disclose the existence of various types of supported iridium-containing catalysts and their use in the reforming of naphtha fractions.